yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost † Game/guide
Flowchart Further Desciptions: *The door to Dark Dessert World appears by a probability while entering Dessert World. *A toilet NPC in Heaven Traintrack could give money, which can interact repeatedly. *The NPC which gives Sakura the Rabbit symbol (effect) will become a chaser which could kill her while using the Panda symbol. *In the tent of Leaf World, the rightmost part of the stage has a hidden passage to climb on, and the left side of the stage has an entrance to the back stage. Symbols Ferret (フェレット) Interact with the blue cube to go to Geometry World. Go south and a little west and interact with the spinning brown coin with ears. Metal Pole (きんぞく) Interact with the slice of pie to go to Dessert World. After navigating the initial series of walkways, go one platform south and start down the southern path to the next one. There is a random chance that a black door will appear on this walkway. Enter the door and go south. Interact with the metal pipe NPC. Marmot (モルモット) ('''Bat' symbol recommended.)'' Interact with the jellyfish to go to Ocean World. Go north and interact with the cyan anemone. Equip the Bat symbol to see in the dark. Navigate through the maze to a blue NPC and interact with them. Follow the path to the next area. Go all the way east, only going down once you reach the edge of the map. Follow the path and enter the gray cylindrical house. Interact with the orange animal head. Headband (カチューシャ) (1500 yen required.) Interact with the slice of pie to go to Dessert World. After navigating the initial series of walkways, go one platform north and interact with the gray NPC with blue ears(?). Select "買う", then press the interact key to confirm the purchase. Bat (こうもり) Interact with the lamppost to go to Gallery World. Go south, then almost all the way west (stop when the path narrows), then north, then west, then north, then west, then south, then east. Continue forward for a while to come across a series of railways. Wait for a black NPC with wings to walk by. Interact with them. Swan (はくちょう) Interact with the lamppost to go to Gallery World. Go south, then all the way west until you come across a doorway. Enter it and interact with the face within. Travel due north, remaining wary of chasers, and go between the two objects with red and yellow twintails. Navigate through the gauntlet of pellets (try sticking close to the left wall for an easier time) and go between the two bald objects. Interact with the swan. Mourning Clothes/Mofuku (もふく) ('''Marmot', Metal Pole, Swan, Wheelchair, Black and White, Scales, and Nurse symbols required.)'' Interact with the jellyfish to go to Ocean World. Go north and interact with the cyan anemone. Equip the Bat symbol to see in the dark. Navigate through the maze to a blue NPC and interact with them. Follow the path to the next area. Make your way to the bottom-left corner of the map and follow the path that is there to a cylindrical gray house. Use the Marmot symbol to enter. Go north to a sealed door. Use the Metal Pole effect to break down the door. Enter (but not before saving). Navigate through a maze filled with chasers (the way ahead is difficult to describe, but for a guideline, go as far north as possible before going over) to a white door. Next, you will encounter a series of door which will only let you through if you have the right symbol equipped. The correct symbols are: # Swan # Wheelchair # Black and White # Scales # Nurse Go north and interact with the black object. Nurse (ナース) ('''Marmot' and Headband symbols required.)'' Interact with the slice of pie to go to Dessert World. After navigating the initial series of walkways, go all the way west and use the Marmot symbol to enter the tiny checkered door. Follow the path to the next area. You will encounter a large maze made from functioning chasers. Navigate through the maze (it is recommended to save inside the maze (as well as jut after it), as failure is an ever-present threat). Interact with the bed. Go north and turn left or right at the first opportunity, then go up for a couple of forks in the road. Reenter the center of the room at one fork to find a passageway to a bed clogged with stationary chasers. Equip the Headband symbol, stand a ways away, then use the symbol's action to draw the chasers closer and out of the way. Circumnavigate to the other side and interact with the bed. Go north and interact with the pink object. Wheelchair (くるまいす) Interact with the lamppost to go to Gallery World. Go south, then almost all the way west (stop when the path narrows), then north, then west, then north, then east. Interact with the green lamppost. Hug the western wall and travel south to begin with, then just follow the wall. Eventually, red plants will appear in the path until they cover it. After this, there is a strange red/green/purple plant. Interact with it and go north. Interact with the person in a wheelchair. Black and White (しろくろ) Interact with the blue cube to go to Geometry World. Travel southeast and step on the yellow tile. Follow the path into the next area. Travel north and eventually you should see a transparent feline NPC. Navigate around to it and interact with it. Walk around the next area until you find another feline NPC at an intersection of blue and green tiles. Interact with it. Go up a bit, then travel west and enter the gray door. Go north and interact with the girl. Scales (うろこ) Interact with the jellyfish to go to Ocean World. Travel northwest to find a small maze of pink anemones with a cyan one in the center. Navigate the maze and interact with the cyan anemone. Go north to the top of the area to trigger an event. Go south and interact with the blue NPC. Albino (アルビノ) Joker (ジョーカー) Pyramid In Dessert World, there is a pyramid. Inside the pyramid is a small room. Every time a symbol is collected, a distorted sprite of Sakura appears and will display a message if you step on it. courtesy of Google Translate. If one versed in Japanese wishes to correct the translations, feel free. Ferret "わたしは考える。なぜ自分は生きているのだろう。" think. Why am I alive? Metal Pole "少女はわたししに笑いかける。血の様にあかい眼を瞬かせて。" girl laughs at me. Blink your eyes like　blood. Marmot "兎のように白いその少女は、いつの間にそこにいたのか。" was the girl, like a rabbit, white? Headband "ふと、わたしは気づく。わたしの隣に少女が座っていた。" I notice. A girl was sitting next to me. Bat "どれほど人間がわたしと同じ考えに至っただろう。" humans came to the same idea as me. Swan "白らの命をこの手で絶とうと考えた。" thought that our lives would be killed by these hands. Mourning Clothes/Mofuku "運転手が叫ぶ。ブレーキが利かない。バスは加速する。" driver shouts. The brakes don't work. The bus accelerates. Nurse "気づく。下り坂で加速するバス。道の先にはカードレール。" A bus that accelerates downhill. There is a card rail at the end of the road. Wheelchair "わたしは考える。白ら死を選ぶ。わたしは異常か。" think. Choose white death. Am I abnormal? Black and White "生きる事に興味をなくした。わたしは死を望んだ。" lost interest in living. I wanted death. Scales "死に場所を求めてわたしはバスに乗った。" boarded the bus in search of death. Albino Joker Category:Walkthroughs